Banishment (By new Author)
by Silvolde
Summary: This is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your Dragon.

A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff so without further ado here is the next chapter, Enjoy!

After a few minutes, Lothar comes out and says "We have decided and… we will join you on your island". Hiccup replies "You will be welcome with me and Toothless". Chief Lothar nods and tells the village to start loading supplies onto boats to go to Hiccups Island. Hiccup Tells the Chief "I will fly back to my island to get it ready for when you and the village arrive" Then Hiccup flies back to his island to get ready for the village when they arrive.

Meanwhile, Stoick, Spitelout and the recruits are sailing towards Outcast island to look for Hiccup because Outcast island is the closest island to Berk. When they arrive, they see the chief of Outcast island, Alvin the Treacherous, and some of the Vikings on Outcast island getting off a ship. When they see this they all wonder if he has been on a raid. Stoick asks Alvin "Have you been on a raid Alvin? I hope it wasn't against Berk or we will have to raid you". Alvin replies "Don't you worry Stoick. It wasn't a raid against Berk it was a raid against you it was a raid against an uncharted island that failed" Stoick, surprised by this asks "How did it fail?" Alvin replies "A small boy with auburn hair and green eyes who had a night fury as a pet threatened to feed me to a Monstrous Nightmare. I decided it didn't work the risk and left the island" Stoick, intrigued by this asks "Where is this island?" Alvin replies "It is 5 hours southwest of Outcast Island" Stoick then bids farewell to Alvin and tells the sailor in charge of the ship to head to this island. Meanwhile, Astrid asks the other recruits "Could that have been Hiccup?" Snotlout replies "There is no way Useless could have done that. It must have been someone else" The rest of the recruits agree but Astrid hopes it is Hiccup because she wants to ask him how he made her axe so well. She also feels a little bit guilty that he was banished because of her.

Back on His Island, Hiccup is busy gathering materials to build houses for Chief Lothar and his village when they arrive the following day as his island is a day's worth of sailing while it only takes Hiccup 2 hours because he has Toothless. When he is finished gathering supplies, he goes fishing with Toothless and they then have dinner. After dinner, he asks Toothless "Do you want to fly around the island bud?" When Toothless hears this, he croons happily and Hiccup replies "Ok bud but I need to get your saddle" (he had taken it off Toothless when they went fishing) When Hiccup has finished attaching the saddle to Toothless and climbed on Toothless takes off immediately and they flew a few laps around the island. After they land they both go to sleep because the sun had set by this time.

The Next Day after Hiccup and Toothless wake up they go on a Morning Flight. While flying around the island Hiccup notices the ships from the village approaching his island and lands to help the village unload the ships. When he lands he greets the chief of the village "Welcome Chief Lothar to my island. Would you like me to help you unload the stuff on your ships?" The Chief replies "that would be very helpful thank you." Hiccup nods and proceeds to help the village. When they are finished he walks towards Lothar and says "I will also help you and your village build houses for you to live in". "Really?" the chief asks and Hiccup nods. The chief then replies "It may take a while to make the houses due to our village having a lot of people, is this ok Hiccup?" Hiccup smiles and says "yes it is fine, I built all the buildings on this island in 3 days without any help" Lothar looks at the buildings on the island and is surprised by what he sees. He then exclaims "You built a house, the storage area next to the house, a farm, a forge and a stable for your dragon all in 3 days?!" "yep" Hiccup replies. Lothar then says "yes you can help us build houses for us to live in. With your help, we will be finished much faster." "Thank you, Sir" Hiccup replies. He then starts to help the villagers build houses.

A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Remember to favourite and Review and I will have a new chapter hopefully next Tuesday. Have a nice day Joshualankamp09.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your Dragon.

A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story so please don't report me. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff.

p.s I had a stroke of inspiration yesterday so here is another chapter Enjoy!

5 Hours Later 

Hiccup, with the help of the villagers including Chief Lothar and his dragon toothless, had finished the chief's house and had laid the foundation for 3 more houses. The villagers including were very happy with the new island as it was quite beautiful and there are plenty of trees and rocks to use for building houses, as well as a river where they could go fishing and bathe in. They were also happy they had managed to get the chief's house finished as it meant they could work more on their own houses. As this island was very nice to live on, the villagers started to respect Hiccup as much as their own chief. Even the chief is thinking about letting Hiccup become chief instead of him because he saved the entire village and as a result, the village owe's Hiccup a life debt. Lothar is thinking of letting hiccup become chief in his place to pay off the village's life debt to Hiccup. He is planning to announce Hiccup as Chief when the Villages great hall is built.

Meanwhile, the ship from Berk carrying Stoick, Spitelout and the recruits arrive at the island that Lothar's village left after being saved by Hiccup from Alvin the treacherous. When they arrived they noticed it was completely abandoned. They decide to look around to try and figure out what happened to the village. Stoick walks to Chief Lothar's house and notices a note left on the door that reads "This Note is written by Chief Lothar and I Leave this note as a warning to anyone who may discover this island. This used to be our home but after having our previous home and possessions stolen from us by Alvin the treacherous we moved here. Eventually, we were found by Alvin again who wanted to sell me and my entire village into slavery. My Daughter Alice spoke out against him, Alvin smirks and replies "Looks like we have a plaything for the barracks". Then we were saved by a boy named Hiccup who had tamed a dragon he called a night fury. He threatened to feed Alvin to a monstrous nightmare. Alvin decided to leave and we decided to join Hiccup on his island which is about a day's sailing away from here. I recommend you don't stay here in case Alvin comes back". After Reading the note he shows it to Spitelout and the recruits as they head back to their boat. When they reach the boat, Stoick says to the captain to sail south of the island they just left. Astrid asks Stoick "Could that be the same Hiccup we are looking for?" Snotlout sneers "Come on Astrid, there is no way useless could have scared Alvin the treacherous and saved a village". Everyone else on the boat except Astrid agreed. Astrid was hoping that the Hiccup mentioned in the note was the same Hiccup that was banished from Berk so she could ask him how he made her axe so well.

2 Hours Later

Back on Hiccup island, they had finished the walls for each of the 3 houses that they laid the foundations for after finishing the chief's house. They were just about ready to add a roof to each of the houses and lay the foundation for the great hall before the village ate their dinner in the camp they had made while their houses are being built. When they had finished the roof for each house and laid the foundation for the great hall they ate dinner. After eating dinner Hiccup (who was now going by the name Hunter in case visitors such as Alvin the treacherous or Berk found their island) decided to go on an evening flight with toothless before he went to bed. The next morning on his flight with Toothless, Hunter spotted a ship near the island. As he was flying quite low he could see the crest for Berk's flagship on the sail. As he could see it was a ship from Berk, he directed Toothless to Chief Lothar's house and said to Lothar "I spotted a ship from berk near our island, until I manage to make them leave please call me Hunter" "why?" Lothar asked confused. "I'll explain when they are gone" He replied. Lothar nods and announces to the village "A ship from Berk has been spotted near our island, while they are here Hiccup requests to be called Hunter" The villagers find this odd but don't push it when Lothar says hiccup will explain when they leave. Then Hunter and Lothar head to the harbour to greet the people from Berk.

When they arrive, Lothar greets the people on the boat "I am Chief Lothar, welcome to this island" "I am Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk, and this is Spitelout Jorgensen, my brother. And these are some teenage recruits from Berk, their names are Snotlout Jorgensen, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, and Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt Thorsten." Lothar nods and smiles until Stoick asks "who is that scrawny boy standing next to you?" "He is our blacksmith, Hunter" Snotlout scoffs and "please, he isn't strong enough to do blacksmithing, you would need someone strong like me" Lothar glares at Snotlout "He might not look strong but he is the best blacksmith I have seen" Stoick says "that's not possible he isn't strong enough" "It is actually, if you don't believe me, why don't you look at the weapons I have made" Hunter replies. They look at him in shock as they hadn't heard him speak yet and he sounds similar to Hiccup. They then follow him to the forge to see what weapons he has made. When they reach the forge they hear "pick any weapon and test its strength" Hunter says while pointing at Stoick. Stoick nods and picks a hammer and tests it against Tuffnutt's mace (which he had named Macey) Tuffnutt's mace breaks while the hammer Stoick is holding doesn't even have a scratch. Everyone except Lothar and Hunter is surprised by this because Lothar had seen some of Hunter's weapons including a flammable sword and a shield that has a hidden crossbow that Hunter has drawn designs for but not built yet. "How did you make this hammer so strong?" Stoick asks. "I used a special kind of iron called gronckle iron that I bought from trader Johann. It is much stronger than regular iron." Hunter replies. "Can I spar with you, Hunter?" Astrid asks "sure" Hunter replies. They both head into the forest to spar. "Would you like to have a tour of the Island?" Lothar asks "Yes that would be nice." Stoick replies.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Astrid are walking into the forest to find a place to spar. While they are walking Astrid notices that Hunter has auburn hair and green eyes like Hiccup. She also notices he has a small white scar on his chin. 'Could Hunter be Hiccup?' she thinks to herself. She decides to keep an eye on him. "Here is a good place to spar" she hears Hunter say from further ahead and she runs to where Hunter is standing. They both get ready to spar. Just before they are about to start sparring they both hear a roar and a black blur darts towards them. Astrid's eyes widen as she realises it is a night fury and she gets ready to protect Hunter as she thinks he is in danger. But what happens next she never expected. Hunter tackles her to the ground just as the dragon is about to reach them. "You scared him," Hunter says while looking at Astrid. "I SCARED HIM?!" she stops talking and her eyes widen as realisation dawns on her "Who is him?" "Astrid, Toothless, Toothless, Astrid" Hunter replies. Toothless growls at Astrid after Hunter stops talking. Astrid stands up and starts running back to the village while Hunter and Toothless are watching.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Remember to favourite and Review and I will have a new chapter hopefully next Tuesday (or perhaps sooner). Also, if you are able to become a beta reader please message me. Joshualankamp09.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your Dragon.

A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story so please don't report me. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff.

Astrid was getting near the end of the forest when she saw a fallen tree in front of her. She jumps over it and is lifted off the ground by Toothless and Hiccup. (she had seen the white scar on his chin before she started running away and guessed it was Hiccup.) While being carried by Toothless, she looks down and sees the ground far below her. As a result, she screams while holding tightly onto Toothless' front leg. Hiccup hears her and directs Toothless towards a tall tree. Toothless then drops Astrid onto the tree. "Hiccup, get me down from here!" Astrid shouts. Hunter surprised that she has figured out who he really is asks

"How did you figure out who I am? And I need to talk to you about Toothless"

"I figured it out when I saw the white scar on your chin and I am not listening to anything you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you. Please, Astrid." Hiccup replies as he gives Astrid his arm so she can climb onto Toothless, but she angrily swats his arm away and climbs onto Toothless by herself. Toothless, noticing this decides to give her a nasty surprise as she says "now get me off of this thing."

"Toothless, down gently"

Hiccup says as Toothless unfurls his wings

"see nothing to be afraid of"

Hiccup continues. Then suddenly Toothless leaps into the air causing Astrid to nearly fall off.

"Toothless, Bad Dragon! He not usually like this… oh no"

Hiccup says as Toothless suddenly dives into the water surrounding the island

"Toothless What are you doing? We need her to like us"

Hiccup says but is again ignored. Toothless then climbs into the sky again and starts spinning.

"And now the spinning, thank you for nothing you useless reptile"

Hiccup says. Finally, Toothless starts diving again

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just get me off of this thing".

Toothless, hearing this unfurls his wings and stops diving with lets Astrid look around at the view. They are flying high enough above the island that Astrid can touch clouds and see stars in the sky, which appears black because of how high they are flying. After flying for a few minutes on this Romantic flight Astrid talks to Hiccup

"Ok I admit it, this is pretty cool… it's amazing, he's amazing"

she says smiling while scratching under Toothless' chin. "what are we going to tell the rest of the people from berk when we land, now that we both know dragons aren't dangerous if you don't attack them?" Astrid asks "I have no idea" Hiccup replies. "Well we will need to think of something soon in case someone figures out the secret about you and Toothless" Astrid continues

But before Hiccup can reply Toothless suddenly dives lower and a large number of dragons appear carrying sheep and other animals in their claws. Both teens hope Toothless isn't doing the same thing. Eventually, they see a large Mountain in the distance, covered in fog where the dragons are entering by flying straight through the top of the Mountain. When they enter the mountain, they notice that none of the dragons is eating any of the animals that they have brought but are dropping them into the mountain. A gronckle flies in and drops in a fish. They hear a Large roar and the gronckle is swallowed whole by the head of a dragon. The dragons head is as big as the great hall on Berk. The dragon looks in Toothless' direction. "Alright, bud we need to go… now!" Hiccup shouts as the dragon tries to eat them whole. They avoid it but a Hideous Zippleback is eaten instead and the rest of the dragons in the mountain leave at the same time as Toothless. When they reach the Island again Astrid says "I get it now it's like a beehive, they are the workers and that's their queen, it controls them. We need to tell Stoick and Lothar."

"No, we can't" Hiccup replies

"Why not? We have been looking for that nest ever since Vikings first sailed to Berk, and you want to keep this a secret to protect your dragon, are you serious?"

"Yes, Because Stoick will kill Both me and Toothless if we tell him, we're banished remember? And he might kill you as well because you are now a traitor according to him"

Astrid's eyes widen as she realises she could get killed as well as Hiccup for befriending a dragon. "Well, what do we do?" Astrid asks.

"I'll think of something eventually, for now just keep this a secret, the fact I am Hiccup and the fact I have a dragon as a friend. Lothar already knows about Toothless so we don't need to worry about him finding out."

"Ok," Astrid replies. She starts to walk back to the village but stops suddenly before turning around to look at Hiccup. "I'm sorry for getting you banished Hiccup, I just thought there was no way you had made that axe because it was so strong. Can you forgive me?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know Astrid, I have a lot to think about right now and you causing me to become banished hurt a lot since we used to be best friends. I'll think about it eventually but not right now."

"Ok that is understandable Hiccup, especially because I was quite mean to you, we all were back on Berk" Astrid replies before walking into the village. Hiccup follows her into the village and heads towards his house and Astrid heads to the camp Berk had made for the night. Unknown to both of them a certain pair of Twins had heard the conversation between Hiccup and Astrid and were watching them go back to the village. "Should we go tell Stoick?" Tuffnutt asks Ruffnutt.

"Yeah we can't let Hiccup the useless and Astrid keep secrets from Stoick"

Ruffnutt replies with a smirk. They then head towards the village to tell Stoick about what they heard. When they find Stoick, they tell him what they heard Hiccup and Astrid say in the forest. "Hunter is Hiccup?"

Stoick asks the Twins. "Yes, chief" they reply "And he has a trained dragon?" Stoick asks. The twins nod in reply.

"I am going to ask Lothar if he knew about this and then I will bring Hiccup back to Berk to be executed, Blacksmith or not. He is no longer my son"

Stoick says angrily. This makes the twins feel a bit sorry for Hiccup. They had expected Stoick to yell at Hiccup or at worst disown him, they didn't think he would want to execute him. They decide they will help Hiccup avoid Stoick. "We will get Hiccup for you chief" the twins reply. "Thank you Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt" Stoick replies. The twins then go looking for Hiccup at the forge. When they reach the forge they see Hiccup testing a flaming sword. They knock on the door of the forge. When Hiccup hears knocking on the door he puts out the flames on his sword and opens the door and the twins rush in.

"We heard you and Astrid talking in the forest, and we told Stoick. You need to get out of here, Stoick wants to bring you back to Berk to be executed. We will help you and Astrid escape."

The twins tell Hiccup. Hiccup is surprised that the twins heard him and Astrid talking in the forest without them noticing, and he becomes suspicious in case this is a trick.

"Is this a trick?" Hiccup asks them.

"No this isn't a trick, I know you don't trust us and you have good reasons for that as we weren't nice to you back on Berk before you were banished. But we weren't expecting him to want to execute you, at worst we thought he would disown you. If he does execute you, we wouldn't get to watch you set buildings on fire even if you don't do it on purpose, we enjoy watching that. Think of it as us trying to be kind to you after beating you up all those times on Berk. Now take what you need and get out of here with your dragon, we will tell Astrid to meet you in the forest" The twins reply.

Hiccup nods and starts packing his flammable sword and his shield, Blueprints for a flight suit that can glide and some tools and parts to make the suit. He also takes some food after he leaves the forge and then he heads into the forest. The twins then go to find Astrid.

"Go and meet Hiccup in the forest," they tell Astrid. At her surprised and shocked expression, they tell her "we heard you talking in the forest and we told Stoick what you heard, he wants to execute Hiccup Back on Berk and we don't want him dead. Because you found out his dragon and didn't tell Stoick you will be viewed as a traitor as well so you should go with him."

"Thank you for helping us" Astrid replies with a smile before running into the forest.

Meanwhile, Stoick is wondering why the twins are taking so long so he goes looking for Hiccup himself so he can bring him back to Berk. He goes to the forge to look for him as he is the village blacksmith but finds it empty. Stoick then goes to the great hall (which the villagers had finished while Lothar was giving the people from Berk a tour around the island) to see if he had gone to get something to eat. When he goes inside he doesn't see Hiccup or Astrid or the twins anywhere. He then approaches Lothar and asks "Have you seen Hiccup, or Astrid or the twins anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen them. But I can give you some villagers to look for them in a search party if you want" Lothar replies.

"That is kind of you, but I will have my brother and his son to help me look for them if you don't mind. If we don't find them we will return to Berk tomorrow" Stoick replies. He then leaves the great hall to look for them. When Lothar sees that Stoick is gone, he goes to the kitchen at the back of the great hall.

"Alright he is gone, you can come out now Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt," Lothar says with a smile. They had told him about the conversation they had overheard and what had happened when they told Stoick after they had sent Astrid to the forest. He had hidden them in the kitchen as he knew they would be in trouble for disobeying a chief's orders. "You can go to my house to hide from Stoick until he leaves the boat with his search party, then make your way to the boat. When he asks where you've been, tell him you were looking for Hiccup in the forest but couldn't find him and got lost then you eventually managed to find your way back to the boat." The twins nod and follow all his instructions. They say what they were told to say when Stoick returns an hour later after not managing to find Hiccup and Astrid. They all leave to go back to Berk the following morning with Astrid and Hiccup to be killed by Toothless by everyone on the boat except the twins.

Meanwhile in the Forest…

At the same time, Stoick is walking to the great hall to look for Hiccup, Astrid and the twins. Hiccup and Astrid are loading supplies onto Toothless before they both climb on and Toothless Takes off to fly to the nearest Island to avoid Stoick. When they reach the island, they land and set up camp on the island to spend the night. Suddenly they hear an angry roar and both look up to see a blue and yellow deadly nadder preparing to fire at them with its magnesium flame.

To be Continued…

A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Remember to favourite and Review and I will have a new chapter hopefully next Tuesday (sometimes I might be able to post chapters sooner, it depends). Have a nice day.

Joshualankamp09


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your Dragon.

A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story so please don't report me. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff.

The Deadly Nadder fires at them and they both duck out of the way and it misses them by inches.

"Throw away your axe!" Hiccup says hurriedly as he throws aside his shield and flammable sword. "Why?" Astrid asks. "Just do it!" Hiccup replies. Astrid drops her axe near Hiccup's weapons and the Deadly Nadder looks at them, confused, and lowers its tail spines a little. "It's alright girl, we aren't going to hurt you," Hiccup says to the Nadder as he approaches it. "Girl? That dragon is female?" Astrid asks Hiccup "Yes, you can tell by the fact it has an underbite, while male Deadly Nadders have overbite" Hiccup replies.

(A/N: Look at pictures of Stormfly on the internet if you don't believe me.)

Hiccup now puts his hand on the Deadly Nadder's Nostril, "you're very pretty aren't you girl?" Hiccup says to the dragon who coos at Hiccup as it is now completely relaxed. "Astrid come over here". Astrid walks towards Hiccup and the dragon. Then Hiccup places Astrid's hand on the dragon's Nostril and the dragon nuzzles Astrid's hand gently. "You are amazing, aren't you girl?" Astrid says to the dragon who croons back at the girl in response. "Now you need to name the dragon and it will bond with you like Toothless has with me" Hearing his name Toothless looks up from where he has been napping and looks at Hiccup before falling asleep again as he doesn't see anything interesting happening.

"I think I'll name you, Stormfly girl, Do you like that name?" Astrid asks Stormfly. In response, Stormfly croons and nuzzles Astrid. "I'll take that as a yes" Astrid laughs as she scratches Stormfly under the chin. Stormfly collapses from being scratched on a pressure point and Astrid looks worriedly at Hiccup "Did I hurt Stormfly?" she asks. "No, you didn't she is fine, just asleep. I did the same to Toothless but he woke up a few minutes later, you just have to wait" Hiccup replies calmly. "We should go back to Lothar's Island after Breakfast to see if Stoick is still around." Astrid nods in reply and they pack up their weapons and then take some food to eat for breakfast. Hiccup takes the saddle off Toothless so he can go fishing with Stormfly and Hiccup and Astrid cook some mutton over a fire that Toothless makes before going fishing. When they have finished eating breakfast, they attach some of their supplies to each dragon and Hiccup climbs on Toothless' back while Astrid climbs on Stormfly's back.

They then fly back to Chief Lothar's island and land when they see Stoick's boat has gone. They are greeted by Chief Lothar and the villagers "Welcome back Hiccup and Astrid" Lothar says with a smile. They nod in reply. Then Lothar notices Stormfly "Did you find another dragon?" Lothar asks while looking at Hiccup. "Stormfly kind of found us when we landed on an island a few hours away by flight" Hiccup replies "She tried to kill us at first but we managed to train her" Lothar looks surprised that Stormfly had tried to kill them as She looked quite calm at the moment. "She tried to kill you? Are you hurt?" Lothar replies worriedly "No we're fine, she didn't hurt us" Hiccup replies. Lothar nods in reply. Hiccup and Astrid then proceed to unload their supplies from the dragons. "Follow me," Hiccup says to Astrid.

"Hiccup, wait a moment!" Lothar as he catches up with them. They both turn around to look at him "What is it Lothar?" Hiccup asks. "I am going to make an announcement in the great hall soon so when you and Astrid are ready, go to the great hall" Lothar replies. "We will be ready in a few minutes" Hiccup replies as he and Astrid begin to walk towards Hiccups house with Stormfly and Toothless following them. They both drop their supplies at Hiccup's house but take their weapons with them. Astrid places the axe on her back and Hiccup attaches the hilt of his flammable sword to his leg. They then walk to the great hall. When they enter the great hall, Lothar waves them over to the table where he and his daughter Alice are sitting. Lothar greets them before standing up "I am going to make my announcement now" Lothar says before walking towards the centre of the room.

"I wonder what the announcement could be that he wants us to be in the great hall when he makes the announcement. What do you think the announcement is?" Hiccup asks while looking at Astrid and Alice "I don't know" Astrid replies while Alice smirks and says: "You'll find out!" which makes both Hiccup and Astrid wonder what the announcement could be. "Can I have your attention please?" Lothar bellows from the middle of the great hall. The entire room goes silent. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention I want to make a couple of announcements. First, Due to the fact both Hiccup and Astrid have trained and ridden dragons, they won't be welcome on their home island of Berk." Lothar says before winking at Hiccup and Astrid, who stare at him in surprise, thinking to themselves 'how did he find out where we are from?' while some villagers chuckle at their Chief's antics. "Because of this", Lothar continued, "I, along with the elders of the village have decided to accept them as part of the village. And Second, for saving me as well of the entire village, I have decided to start Hiccup's chief training and allow Hiccup to become chief in my place when he is old enough as payment for the life debt we owe him for saving us from Alvin the treacherous." The entire village cheers as soon as Lothar has finished speaking.

When the villagers have stopped cheering, Hiccup walks over to Lothar "Are you sure, I'm ready for something like this Lothar? I'm only nine years old." Lothar replies "Yes, I think you are ready for chief training because you saved me and my entire village from being sold into slavery. You could have let us be sold into slavery but you protected a village that you didn't know at the time, and you didn't belong to. You cared about the village more than you did about yourself. That is one of the most important things a chief should know. Always remember this: A chief protects his own." Hiccup hugs Lothar in response and starts sobbing as he feels happier and more at home with Lothar and his village than he ever did with his own father, Stoick the Vast, and Berk. When he stops sobbing, he wipes his eyes dry and asks Lothar with a big smile on his face: "When do I start?"

To be continued…

A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Remember to favourite and Review and I will have a new chapter hopefully next Tuesday (sometimes I might be able to post chapters sooner, it depends). Have a nice day Joshualankamp09.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your Dragon.

A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story so please don't report me. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page.

One year later

Hiccup is flying around the island with Toothless on his morning flight, but this time Astrid is also flying with her dragon Stormfly. While flying, they spot a single ship sailing towards the island. They land back on Dragons Edge, which is the new name for the island where Lothar and his villagers now live. After landing on the island, Hiccup announces to the village: "We spotted a ship heading towards the dock, I want the villagers to get ready in case the crew on the ship aren't friendly". Willingly, the villagers do as Hiccup says because he is the acting chief while Lothar is away at a meeting with the other chief's. They trust him because he protected them from Alvin when they met him and he killed the Red Death a year ago. When the villagers and Hiccup, Astrid and Alice reach the dock, they see the ship's crew heavily armed and the whole crew wearing armour. Then two men step forward, one who is Muscular and Bald and one who is a bit shorter and has black hair. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, acting chief of Dragons edge," Hiccup says before continuing "Who are you and what do you want?" Hiccup asks the shorter man. "My name is Viggo Grimborn and this is my brother Ryker Grimborn. We used to be dragon hunters, but when the raids suddenly stopped and we saw what dragons are really like, we decided to stop dragon hunting as they became less aggressive if unprovoked" Viggo replied. "As we no longer hunt dragons we decided to find a tribe to join. We have decided to join your tribe as it mostly unknown." Hiccup responds by nodding. He then replies. "You, are welcome to join our tribe if you wish to no longer harm dragons Viggo."

"Of course, we will no longer harm dragons Hiccup-on that you have my word," Viggo replies. "You are now full members of the dragon rider tribe. Welcome to Dragons Edge!" Hiccup says smiling. The villagers cheer when they hear this. "Would you like to have a tour of the Island?" Hiccup asks, looking at Viggo and Ryker when the cheering had stopped. They nod in response. "This way then," Hiccup says while leading them towards the great hall "This is the great hall, where the villagers go to eat meals." He then leads them towards the forge "This is the forge, where the blacksmith works" He says before Viggo asks: "Who is the blacksmith?" Hiccup looks at him."I am the blacksmith when I am not the acting chief" Hiccup replies. Viggo is surprised at the quality of the weapons he can see in the forge and he wonders how Hiccup manages to make such good weapons. "How do you make such strong weapons?" Viggo asks after testing a sword and not finding a scratch on it. "I use Gronckle Iron in the weapons I make, It is stronger and lighter than regular iron." Hiccup replies. He then shows them the system he invented for putting out fires on houses in the village if a dragon accidentally breathes fire on a house. Next, he shows them the area of the village where dragons can go to eat or be washed. Finally, he shows them his flammable sword. He had added a function where it now sprays Hideous Zippleback gas and sparks it to create explosions. "And now, we come to the end of the tour," Hiccup says as they arrive at the guesthouses. "This is where you will have to stay until we have built you and your ships crew houses to live in." Hiccup replies. "This is very nice Hiccup," Viggo says as he has a look inside. Hiccup nods then says: "I'll leave you to get unpacked." before walking away with Astrid and Alice following them. Once they are out of earshot of Viggo and his ship's crew Astrid says: "There is something about Viggo I find a little bit suspicious Hiccup. Why would he need to bring a whole ship crew to join a tribe? Also if he has stopped dragon hunting, why would his whole crew need to have weapons and armour with them when they leave the ship? I think he is hiding something. Perhaps on the ship?" Hiccup looks at Astrid and replies "Yes, I find that suspicious as well. I want you and Alice to keep an eye on Viggo and see if is hiding something on the ship." They nod in reply and go their separate ways. Much later in the day, when Hiccup has finished eating dinner in the the Great Hall, he walks to his house and then walks to his bedroom. He then falls asleep without noticing he is being watched. Suddenly a man walks over to Hiccup's bed when he is sure the young Viking is asleep. The man then picks Hiccup and walks out of the house with him, walking swiftly though the village and taking him to the other side of the island where a ship is waiting. He then puts Hiccup on the boat and the crew on the ship sail in the direction of Outcast Alvin appears on the deck of the ship."Well done, Savage-you managed to find Hiccup. Now we can use him to help us train dragons and invade Berk. Stoick will never see this coming."

To be continued…

A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Remember to favourite and Review and I will have a new chapter hopefully next Tuesday (sometimes I might be able to post chapters sooner, it depends). Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page. This will be the last chapter for this week, the next chapter will be released on Tuesday. Have a nice day. Joshualankamp09


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your Dragon.

A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story so please don't report me. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page.

….

When the ship reaches Outcast Island, Alvin takes Hiccup to a cell and throws him in. The action causes Hiccup to wake up and he groans in pain from the impact. Alvin, noticing this turns around and looks at Hiccup.

"You will stay here until you train me some dragons Hiccup. When you do that you can then go back to Dragons Edge."

Hiccup replies "I'll never train dragons for you, Alvin. I won't let you invade Berk with dragons." Alvin scoffs at this.

"You don't have a choice, Hiccup" he replies in a sneering tone before he walks away.

"Psst!" Hiccup looks around to see who said that and notices a boy the same age as him in the cell opposite him.

"Hello. What's your name?" Hiccup asks the boy in front of him.

"Harry Panther" the boy replies. [A/N: Here is a cameo for you, Harry!] "What's your name?" Harry asks Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" Hiccup replies. The other boy frowns.

"Is Stoick the Vast your dad?" Harry asks.

"Yes, he is. But I was banished from my home and he tried to execute me when he found out I had trained a dragon. Who is your dad?" Hiccup asks Harry. Harry suddenly looks sad.

"My mum and dad were killed by Alvin because they didn't do what he wanted them to do," Harry replies as tears start forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Harry, I promise I will find a way for us both to escape. I will get you back to the island I live on, you will be safe there." Harry wipes his eyes and looks at Hiccup.

"Really? You promise?" Harry asks. Hiccup nods in reply. "Then you can help my friend Heather escape as well" Hiccup nods then asks:

"Where is she?"

"Over here. I'm in the cell next to Harry!" Heather replies when she sees Hiccup look for her.

"Okay, Heather and Harry. I have a plan on how to get us all out of here. But first I need to talk to Alvin. Do you see a guard anywhere?" Hiccup asks them. Heather nods and points at a guard near her cell. "Can you bring me to Alvin? I will train dragons for him." Hiccup asks the guard while looking at him. The guard walks over to his cell and unlocks it.

"Alvin is this way," the guard says as he gestures for Hiccup to follow him. He then walks down the hallway with Hiccup following. The guard leads him to Alvin's room and knocks on the door.

"Enter," Alvin says from inside. The guard enters the room. A few minutes later, Alvin leaves the room with the guard walking behind him.

"Dagur here tells me you will train dragons" Alvin states.

"Yes, I will" Hiccup replies. Alvin nods and gestures for Hiccup to follow him.

"Right this way then" Alvin replies and leads Hiccup to a cavern with a meshed metal chain roof. Hiccup then notices several cages where dragons are trapped behind large wooden doors. "Which dragon do you want to start with?" Alvin asks Hiccup. He makes a show of thinking.

"The Terrible Terror" Hiccup replies as he notices a cage on the far right with a small wooden door.

"Why do you want to start with that dragon?" Alvin asks, confused.

"Because they are very useful as messenger dragons. I found out a few weeks ago. I call it Terror Mail."

"How does terror mail work?" Alvin asks, intrigued.

"You attach a piece of paper with the message you want to send written on it to one of the dragon's legs and then tell the dragon where you want them to go. They will then fly where you want them to go. They will come back to the island they came from as they are very territorial." Hiccup replies. Alvin nods in response and Hiccup walks towards the Terrible Terror.

"I will need fish to train the dragon," Hiccup says as he notices the dragon is looking at him anxiously. Alvin calls for a guard to bring a basket of fish. When the bucket of fish is brought to Hiccup, he takes a fish from the basket and gently gives it to the dragon. The Terrible Terror eats the fish quickly as it hasn't been fed for a few days because it set one of guard's beard on fire. It was no longer worried when it looked at him although it was still a bit cautious. Hiccup then feeds the small dragon another fish. The dragon then curls up on his lap.

"I think I will call you Sharpshot," Hiccup says to the dragon. Sharpshot coos at him in response.

"How did you do that?" Alvin asks amazed.

"You just have to show the dragon that you won't hurt it" Alvin nods as a reply. He then walks out of the cavern after replying:

"You can continue to train the rest of the dragons now. I will ask Dagur to make sure you don't try to escape." He then walks back to his room. Hiccup quickly writes a message for Astrid and Alice and attaches it to the dragon's leg.

"Go to Dragons Edge, Sharpshot," he says to the newly-named Sharpshot. Sharpshot coos at him and takes off as fast as he can through the metal chain roof just before Dagur appears at the entrance of the cavern. Hiccup then walks towards the cage of a Monstrous Nightmare and tells Dagur to open it.

A few hours later at Berk…

Chief Lothar's ship arrives at Berk's Harbour and his crew moor his ship to the dock. Lothar looks around and notices that the ships of several other tribes have also arrived. He walks onto the dock and notices that Alvin the Treacherous has also arrived. He wonders why he has shown up as he doesn't usually go to meetings with chiefs from other tribes. He is then greeted by Stoick the Vast.

"Welcome Chief Lothar, to Berk!" Stoick says to Lothar.

"I am happy to be here, Stoick. Is that Alvin the Treacherous over there?" Lothar asks while pointing at Alvin. Stoick looks where Lothar is pointing.

"Yes, that is Alvin. I wonder why he is here?" Stoick replies suspiciously. He then walks to the great hall and Lothar follows him. When Lothar enters the great hall, he sees chiefs from other tribes such as Bertha, the Chief of the Bog Burglar tribe. A tribe that has no men, only women. Next to Bertha is her daughter Camacazi. Other Chiefs in the great hall include Mogadon the Meathead, the Chief of the Meathead tribe with his son, Thuggory next to him. Lothar sits down on a chair next to Stoick and across from Alvin the Treacherous.

Then the meeting begins:

"I have invited you all to my island to discuss why the raids stopped exactly one year ago." Stoick begins. "Do you have any ideas why this has happened?" Stoick asked the chiefs that are present in the Great Hall.

"I know why the raids have stopped" Lothar replies. All the other chiefs in the Great Hall turned to look at him in surprise. "The raids stopped because Hiccup Horrendous Haddock killed the Queen that forced the other dragons to raid and bring food to her."

The entire hall goes silent.

"There is no way Hiccup the Useless did that." Snotlout, who is sitting next to Stoick, replied.

"Why did you lie that you didn't know where Hiccup was?!" Stoick replies angrily.

"I lied because you wanted to execute your own son! You wanted to execute your own son for discovering the truth about dragons and how they don't attack if you don't threaten them!" Lothar replies while glaring at Stoick. Stoick looks at the ground guiltily and the rest of the Chiefs in the Great Hall look at Lothar with intrigue.

"How did Hiccup escape from Stoick and being brought back here to be executed?" Bertha asks Lothar

"He escaped with his friend, Astrid, by flying to a different island on his dragon called Toothless, a Night Fury. This was when Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorsten told him and Astrid that Stoick wanted to execute Hiccup and would he probably have executed Astrid as she didn't tell Stoick that his son had trained a dragon," Lothar replies.

"Astrid went with him?" Stoick asks in shock.

"Yes, she did because she trained a dragon as well. A Deadly Nadder, which she named Stormfly," Lothar explained.

Meanwhile back on Dragons Edge…

The entire village is searching for Hiccup as he is missing, Even Viggo and his brother and his ship's crew are searching frantically for Hiccup. Suddenly, a Terrible Terror flies over the island and heads straight towards Astrid and Alice. Landing on her arm, Astrid takes the message off the Terror's leg and begins to read the runes. The message read as follows:

"Hello, Astrid or Alice or whoever is reading this. I am on Outcast Island. The terrible terror is called Sharpshot. I am currently being forced to train dragons for Alvin the treacherous to use to invade Berk. I found two people in the cells on Outcast Island, their names are Heather and Harry Panther. Rescue me as soon as you can because I don't want Alvin to invade Berk. Bring your dragon and Viggo and his ship and crew because they have armour and weapons and we can't leave the island completely undefended. Hiccup."

When Astrid had finished reading the message she gave it to Alice for her to read. When she had finished reading the message Astrid went to the centre of the village, glaring at the others.

"Everyone! I know where Hiccup is!" she shouts to get everyone's attention. The village became silent in order to listen to Astrid. "Hiccup sent me and Alice a message by Terror Mail." The village knew about this invention and had started using it when Hiccup showed it to them. "He is being forced to train dragons by Alvin on Outcast Island" she continued but was interrupted by a villager.

"What does Alvin want dragons for?" the villager asked.

"He is going to use them to take over Berk. But he might come here next, so we need to rescue Hiccup as soon as possible. Any volunteers?" Astrid asked the villagers.

"My brother and I and our ship's crew volunteer to rescue Hiccup, even when we all had armour on and our weapons on display. Because he didn't force us out of the village, like the previous village we went to, did to us. We will protect him until we die." Ryker and their entire ship's crew nodded in agreement.

"Alice and I will also go with you on my dragon, Stormfly," Astrid replies. They all then begin to prepare for the rescue mission.

Back on Outcast Island…

By this point, Hiccup had finished training the dragons but because the guards ignored him when he said they should be fed more fish and they should be let out of their cage more often, so they remained scared of the Outcasts. As a result, they would still attack them without hesitation.

With nothing working like the Outcast guards hoped, Hiccup was sent back to his cell and he wasn't given any food or water. He was escorted back to his cell by Dagur. While they were walking back to Hiccup's cell, Dagur told him that Heather was his little sister and he was working with Alvin in the hope he would let them both go eventually. Alvin had also killed Dagur and Heather's father who was called Oswald the Agreeable when Alvin and Oswald were writing a treaty for Outcasts to stop raiding Berserker ships. When Alvin killed Oswald, he took Dagur to work as a guard on the island and Heather was put in a cell as he didn't want Heather to think Dagur was dead and try to kill him.

Dagur opened the cell and Hiccup walked in. Dagur then closed the cell and left. Hiccup then went to bed and fell asleep.

Back on Berk…

The meeting in the great hall on Berk had ended by this point and every Chief had gone to the harbour to go home after everyone was on the ship. Camacazi and Thuggory had been amazed that Hiccup had managed to train a Night Fury. As a result, they wanted their own dragons. They had also noticed that Alvin the Treacherous had come to the Chief Meeting on Berk, which is unusual as Stoick and Alvin are enemies. They had decided to sneak aboard his ship after talking to their parents about their plan.

Their parents had agreed albeit reluctantly, to let them sneak onto Alvin's ship. When they had snuck aboard, they had hidden inside the cargo hold on the ship. This reduced the chance they would get spotted as it was quite dark there. The ship then swiftly set sail for Outcast Island.

When they reached the Island, they quietly and quickly snuck off the ship and made their way to the cells, in order to free anyone they could find there. Once they got there, they spotted Dagur, the heir to the Beserkers and a girl that they recognised as Heather, Dagur's little sister. They also spotted a boy that Heather said was called Harry Panther. But it was when they looked in the cell, that was opposite Harry's that they were surprised.

"Hiccup?" Camacazi and Thuggory asked.

"Camacazi? Thuggory?" Hiccup asked in shock "What are you doing here?" he continued.

"We're here to rescue you because we want to learn how to get our own dragons and we wondered why Alvin went to the meeting because Stoick and Alvin hate each other and he doesn't usually go to meetings like that," Camacazi replied. Hiccup nodded in response and then suddenly went pale. Before Camacazi could ask what was wrong they all heard Alvin speak.

"I went to Berk because I wanted to see how protected they would be against a dragon attack as I am going to take over Berk with the dragons that I forced Hiccup to train." Hiccup laughed in response.

"Sorry Alvin but the dragons you wanted me to train are still scared of Outcasts because the Outcasts don't feed them enough and keep them locked in cages! They don't trust you but they trust me." Alvin became enraged and said:

"Lock Camacazi and Thuggory in cells and don't give Hiccup any food or water until I say so!" he snarled. Hiccup then lay down and hoped that Astrid would find him soon.

To be continued…

A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Remember to favourite and Review and I will have a new chapter once a week, every Tuesday. Have a nice day. Joshualankamp09.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.

A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story so please don't report me. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff.

…..

After sleeping for a few hours, Hiccup is woken up by a person knocking on the bars of his cell.

"Wake up Hiccup," the person says. Hiccup stands up and looks through the bar of the cell.

"Dagur?" Hiccup asks surprised. "What are you doing?" Dagur unlocks the cell door.

"I am getting you, my sister, your friends and me out of here" Dagur replies. Hiccup walks out of the cell and notices everyone else is already out of their cells.

"So what do we do now?" Camacazi asks Hiccup.

"We are going to train some dragons and use them to get out of here." Hiccup replies with a smile. "This way," he adds before walking towards the Outcast training area with everyone following close behind.

When they reach the training area, Hiccup proceeds to open all the cells. All the dragons exit the cells when they realise they have been opened. The dragons look at the humans in excitement as they were let out of the cells and aren't being attacked by the humans.

"Now you all need to bond to your dragon so we can all escape." Hiccup replies, looking at everyone. He then looks at Heather and Camacazi "Why don't you go first?" Hiccup asks and they nod in reply. Once everyone had chosen their dragon Hiccup proceeds to tell them how to bond with it.

"Bonding requires trust, you can't bond with a dragon if you are carrying weapons so drop all the weapons you are carrying." Hiccup tells everyone. The only person who was carrying weapons was Dagur as he was a guard. He puts his sword on the ground.

"What do we do next Hiccup?" Dagur asks.

"You put your hand on your dragons snout while looking away." Hiccup replies. Once everyone had done this, Hiccup climbs on his dragon "As we don't have enough time to teach you how to fly, just tell your dragon to follow mine." They all nod in reply. Hiccup tells his Monstrous Nightmare to fire at the chain mesh roof. His dragon fires at the roof and then takes off when it has a hole big enough to fit all the dragons.

Suddenly Alvin and a group of Outcast guards burst through the entrance to the training area.

"Where are you going Hiccup?! Trying to escape? We had a deal you would train dragons for me" Alvin shouts angrily at Hiccup.

"It wasn't a deal Alvin, I was forced to train dragons for you. I had no other way to escape" Hiccup replies while glaring at Alvin. The big Outcast Leader frowned at the boy.

"Escape? You mean you decided to train dragons to escape?" Alvin asks slowly.

"Yes" Hiccup replies.

"Shoot them down!" Alvin orders his guards. The guards aim crossbows at the dragons and fire at them.

"Follow me," Hiccup says before flying through the hole in the chain mesh roof with the other dragons following him. Hiccup then leads everyone in the direction of Dragons Edge.

5 Hours Later

Hiccup looks down and notices a ship below. "I am going to find out where that ship is from," Hiccup says as he turns to look at Heather.

"We'll come with you" Heather and Dagur reply. Hiccup nods and directs his dragon towards the ship. When he lands he is met by the crew pointing their swords at him, Heather and Dagur.

"Wait, we don't mean any harm!" Hiccup says frantically. One of the crew members steps forward when he hears Hiccup reply.

"Hiccup?" one of the ship's crew members asks.

"How do you know my name?" Hiccup asks in shock.

"Because you told me your name, Hiccup" a voice replies. Hiccup turns around and sees a man with a goatee and black hair.

"Viggo! Wait-you were coming to rescue me?" Viggo nods. "Where is Astrid?" Hiccup asks Viggo.

"Up here," says a voice. Hiccup looks up and sees Astrid on her Deadly Nadder with Alice sitting behind her.

"Shouldn't one of you be on Dragons Edge in case it gets attacked?" Hiccup asks them

"Chief Lothar is on his way back to the island and we left someone in charge until then. He sent us a terror mail message," Astrid replies

"Ok then," Hiccup replies. "We should go to the Bog Burgular isle and then the Meathead isle so Camacazi and Thuggory can go home" he continues.

"Y-you mean the heirs to two of the tribes in the archipelago?" Alice asks in shock. Hiccup simply nods. Astrid looks at him in surprise.

"How do you know who they are Hiccup?" she asks

"I met them when I used to go to meetings with the other chiefs," Hiccup replies "Camacazi once stole Stoick's undies while he was still wearing them and he didn't notice. When he found out about it, he stopped coming because he was so mad."

"Oh yeah. That was fun," Camacazi replies with a smirk.

"I am starting to like her," Astrid says with a smile. Hiccup nods.

"Ok-so who else is here?" Alice asked.

"Well, there is Heather and Dagur, Chief and Heir to the Beserkers and Heather's friend HarryPanther," Hiccup replies. Alice looks at Dagur in worry as she has heard his name-'Dagur The Deranged' as he is called by the other Chiefs in the Archipelago. Now Toothless who had been sleeping below in the cargo hold walks onto the deck of the ship. He bounds forward when he sees Hiccup and licks him all over his face. This leads to laughter from the crew and Hiccup's friends and groans from Hiccup

"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!"Hiccup replies when Toothless lets Hiccup stand up after he has stopped licking him.

"Is that a Night Fury?" Dagur asks Hiccup while there is a evil glint in his eye.

"Yes, why?" Hiccup asks nervously as he has noticed the glint in his eye.

"I would like to have it. It would make a great secret weapon!" Dagur says with an evil grin on his face.

"No-you can't have him, he is my best friend and I don't want to use him for war. Besides only I know how to fly him because of the prosthetic tail fin I made him" Hiccup replies.

"That dragon will be mine! I will take him from you and make him mine!" Dagur snarls angrily when he hears Hiccup's reply. He then shoves Hiccup aside and climbs on Toothless. "Fly Dragon!" Dagur commands Toothless. But Toothless immediately throws Dagur off his back and growls angrily at him before running towards Hiccup to see if he is alright.

"I'm alright bud." Hiccup says to Toothless who croons sadly at him. "It's okay, bud," Hiccup replies reassuringly before turning towards a fuming Dagur. "Why did you do that Dagur?" Hiccup shouts at Dagur who flinches just a little under Hiccup's glare.

"I did it because that dragon belongs to me, Brother! I will raze Berk to the ground if you don't give me that dragon!" Hiccup looks at him in shock.

"Why would you want to raze Berk? They have nothing to do with this!" Hiccup replies

"I want to raze Berk because I want to expand the Berserker Empire! This will tell the archipelago that we should no longer be ignored but feared!" Dagur replies before he starts laughing maniacally. He then walks towards his gronckle (which he had named Shattermaster) and tells Heather to come with him. But she shakes her head.

"I won't come with you Dagur. What you want to do is wrong, especially since Hiccup helped us escape from Outcast Island." Heather replies while glaring at her brother.

"Fine! You can stay with him for now but I will get you back eventually!" Dagur snarls in response before flying away.

"We have to warn Berk about Dagur," Hiccup sighs and they all nod before they take off on their dragons before flying in the direction of Berk. Hiccup is flying on Toothless now as the Monstrous Nightmare he was flying on previously was following behind everyone else because Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare had a rivalry going on between them. Hiccup directs Toothless to fly next to Heather's Dragon, a Razorwhip she had named Windshear.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asks Heather as he looks at her.

"Yeah, I'm just worried they won't believe us about Dagur because you are banished and he might throw you in prison or execute you or something."

"I have a plan for that," Hiccup replies with a smirk. Heather looks at him, intrigued

"How will you do that? He will look everywhere for you when we reach Berk and he sees Astrid!"

"There is one part of Berk he won't look, and if he has found it then I can use this." Hiccup replies as he takes a mask from Toothless' saddle bag. [A/N: This is the same mask Hiccup uses in How To Train Your Dragon 2.] He then puts the mask on and looks at Heather "This is a secret that not even Astrid knows about yet" Hiccup says. His voice is slightly muffled because of the mask.

"That is cool! Can you make me one? It would be useful if I ever need to keep my identity a secret." Heather asks. Hiccup nods in reply and takes the mask off. Then Astrid flies next to Toothless.

"Actually Hiccup I already know about the mask. I saw it in your notebook when you weren't in the forge. You left it open at the page with the designs for your mask." Hiccup flushes red from embarrassment as Heather and Astrid laugh at his expression.

Meanwhile on Berk…

A guard is standing on the top of a watchtower on Berk when he notices a flock of dragons that are led by a Monstrous Nightmare heading towards him. He is about to raise a signal to get ready for a dragon raid but then he notices that all the dragons, except the Monstrous Nightmare, had people sitting on their back. He then heads towards the chief's house to tell him what he has seen. When he reaches the chief's house, he barges in without knocking on the door.

"Sir, Dragons with riders on their backs are heading this way!" the guard says

"Tell everyone to arm themselves and wait for the dragons to land!" Stoick commands the guard. The guard hastily replies:

"Yes, sir!" before running to tell everyone to arm themselves.

'I hope Hiccup could come back to Berk. I want him to forgive me for what I did,' Stoick thinks to himself before walking out of his house and towards the dragon riders who had landed near the dock.

When Hiccup and his friends landed their dragons near the dock on Berk, they are surrounded by the villagers who had armour on and were pointing their weapons at them. Then Hiccup sees Stoick walk towards him. Stoick looked up and suddenly froze when he looked at Hiccup

"Hiccup? You've come back?" Stoick says in shock as his son realises he wasn't wearing his mask.

'So much for planning on keeping my identity a secret,' Hiccup thinks to himself. Seeing no other way out of this situation Hiccup decides to talk to him. "Hi, dad" Hiccup replies.

"Dad? Is he your dad? But he's so big!" Harrypanther replies in disbelief.

"Yes, he is my Dad. And no I'm not coming home, Dad-you banished me, remember?" Hiccup replies coldly which hurts Stoick. Hiccup had never been this angry at him before. When he recovered from his shock Stoick responds.

"Well, if you aren't coming home then why are you here?" he asks in confusion. "I am here to warn you about Dagur. He is planning on razing Berk to the ground because I didn't give him my Night Fury, Toothless." Stoick nods before Hiccup continues: "We can help you defend Berk because even with the number of ships you have, you will be outnumbered when Dagur brings his Armada to Berk."

"Yes, that would be very helpful Hiccup. We will need all the help we can get. I will send messages to our allies – the Meatheads and the Bog-Burglars – to help us stop Dagur and his Armada from attacking other islands." Hiccup nods in agreement and they proceed to prepare for when Dagur Arrives.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Remember to favourite and Review and I will have a new chapter once a week, every Tuesday. More chapters may be written during the Easter Holidays. Have a nice day Joshualankamp09


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your Dragon.

A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story so please don't report me. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff.

One Week Later…

A guard is patrolling near Berk's Harbour at sunrise when he notices a large fleet of ships on the horizon is heading towards Berk. The guard turns around and runs away to raise the alarm for the Chief, the villagers and Berk's Allies. Dagur's Armada has arrived.

"Hiccup? Wake up Hiccup, he's here!" Astrid says as she tries to wake Hiccup up. Hiccup jerks awake with a groan.

"Who's here?" Hiccup asks sleepily "Dagur is here" Astrid replies.

When Hiccup hears this, he jumps out of bed. "I need to get changed. Could you turn around?" Hiccup asks Astrid.

"Ok," Astrid replies and turns red from embarrassment as she notices Hiccup has already taken his shirt off and she can see the muscles that he gained from working in the forge.

[A/N: There is some Hiccstrid in this chapter but I am still undecided if Hiccup should be with Astrid or Chief Lothar's Daughter Alice. What do you think readers? I think you should choose, so leave a review for this chapter with your choice.]

Hiccup quickly puts his flight suit on before noticing Astrid is blushing. "Like the view?" Hiccup teases Astrid. She punches him and replies "Yes, actually." She smirks as Hiccup starts blushing before quickly walking towards Stormfly to get ready for the battle.

When Hiccup and Astrid are ready, for the battle, they fly towards the great hall on their dragons. This is where Stoick and the chiefs of Berk's allied tribes are most likely to be.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall…

Stoick was drinking some mead and was about to go and start his chiefly duties when the guard bursts through the doors of the great hall and runs towards him.

"Chief! Berserker ships spotted on the Horizon!" the guard says when he reaches him.

"Call Hiccup and Astrid here!" Stoick replies.

"Yes sir!" the guard replies before rushing off to do as he was ordered.

When Hiccup and Astrid land their dragons in front of the great hall, they are approached by the guard. "

The Chief wants to talk to you in the great hall," Sigurd, the guard, says before walking away.

Both Hiccup and Astrid enter the great hall and walk towards Stoick

"What did you want to talk about?" Hiccup asks Stoick.

"I need you to prepare all the other dragon riders for battle, you will help us from the air."

"Dagur will likely be using his dragon, Shattermaster against us as well, so we would be most useful in the air," Hiccup agrees.

"When the Dragon Riders are ready, head to the harbour and we will meet you there," Stoick says. Hiccup nods in agreement before heading to the training arena to prepare the dragon riders for battle; Astrid, Camacazi and Thuggory follow him there. When Hiccup reaches the arena he notices Heather, Harrypanther and Alice are present and are feeding their dragons.

"Guys! Come over here, I need to tell you something!" Hiccup shouts to get their attention. When they hear him, they walk towards him and wait to hear what he has to say.

"What is it Hiccup?" Heather asks.

"It's Dagur. A fleet of ships was seen heading towards Berk," Hiccup replies. Heather looks at him in worry as she remembers what Dagur promised to do.

"He's going to try and kidnap me," she mutters to herself but everyone hears her say it.

"No, he won't Heather, we will make sure of it. We will protect you from him," Hiccup responds as he wraps an arm around her. Heather finds this comforting.

"Thank you Hiccup. You are a good friend," Heather says. Hiccup nods in response before turning to face everyone.

"Alright, everyone-Dagur is approaching with his armada and is planning to raze Berk. We must stop as many ships as possible before the fleet reaches Berk. We will have Berk's fleet as well as ships from the Bog-Burglars and the Meatheads helping us so we will outnumber them. Despite this, we should be careful as Dagur will know about this and he will have a plan." Snotlout, who had entered the arena followed by Fishlegs and the twins, chose to reply after Hiccup finished talking.

"Yeah right, he won't have a chance against me!" Snotlout boasted.

"He's deranged, Snotlout, not stupid like you!" Hiccup replies. Everyone else laughs and Snotlout mutters: "Shut up, Hiccup!" quietly to himself.

Hiccup then continues "He will probably try to capture Toothless on one of his ships because he wants a Night Fury as a weapon. So watch out for anything that looks like a trap" Hiccup continues. Everyone nods in response and they all climb on their dragons. Hiccup then notices Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins climb onto the dragons that Hiccup had trained for them.

"Guys, you can't go into battle on your dragons, you aren't ready for that. It is nothing like flying a dragon normally" Hiccup says before continuing. "You could get yourself and your dragon killed. I don't want that to happen." After hearing his words they agree, albeit reluctantly as they wanted to join the battle.

When Hiccup and the rest of the dragon riders are ready, Hiccup instructs them to fly to the harbour to meet Stoick and the rest of the warriors before they head into battle. When they land Stoick approaches them.

"When you head into battle, I want you to attack Dagur first before helping us against his armada. This will make the armada stop fighting and they may leave if they see Dagur get captured or killed. On you go!" Stoick says before continuing when he notices Hiccup is about to fly away.

"I'm sorry Hiccup for banishing you. After this battle, you can come back here without being executed. Can you forgive me?" Stoick asks.

Hiccup looks at him in shock and surprise as he has been wanting Stoick to say that for a while. He climbs off Toothless and embraces Stoick before he begins to sob.

"I never thought I would hear you say that, Dad. Yes, I will forgive you," Hiccup replies with a smile when he has stopped crying and wiped away his tears.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I am proud to call you my son," Stoick replies before smiling as well. Hiccup nods in reply before he flies away towards the battle with Stoick watching them go.

"Alright guys, let's help the Berkian ships by taking out the catapults on the Berserker ships. Also, watch out for crossbows because they will want to shoot down our dragons," Hiccup says when he catches up with the rest of the dragon riders. They nod in agreement before reaching the first part of the fleet of Berserker ships. "Take out the catapults in any Berserker ship you find, then move quickly onto the next one to avoid being shot down" Hiccup reminds them before telling Toothless to fire at the catapults on the ship in front of him, before moving onto the next ship. The other riders do the same to the ships in front of them.

While this is happening, the villagers are preparing their own ships to join the Battle.

"When we leave the harbour, fire at any ship with a Skrill emblem on its sail." Stoick orders the villagers.

"Yes, Chief!" the villagers reply. Bertha and Mogadon instruct their villagers the same way as they had brought their own ships. When they reach the battle they see a few ships have damaged catapults, so they fire at them to help the dragon riders. Hiccup and the rest of the dragon riders see Dagur approach them on his Gronckle, Shattermaster

"Brother! You have brought my Night Fury to me! Thank you! I will take your dragon now!" Dagur says before cackling evilly

"He's not your dragon Dagur" Hiccup replies firmly.

"Oh, but he will be Hiccup" Dagur replies. "Now!" At Dagur's words, the crews of his nearest ships fire chains at Toothless which makes Hiccup unable to move because they force him onto his back.

"See it now, brother? He will be mine! Capture Heather as well!" Dagur commands when he sees her trying to help Hiccup.

The ships fire chains at Heather, but she manages to dodge them before using Windshear's fire on the chains around Hiccup. They shatter and fall off, which allows Hiccup to sit normally on Toothless' saddle.

"Your plan didn't work Dagur. Surrender!" Hiccup shouts at Dagur.

"Never, Hiccup!" Dagur replies. He then notices that most of his armada is destroyed. Hiccup notices that Dagur is distracted and tells Toothless to fire at Shattermaster.

Dagur falls off Shattermaster's saddle and into the water. He is then fished out of the water by the crew of the nearest ship.

"Shattermaster! Come to Dagur!" Dagur says while looking at his dragon. Shattermaster lands near Dagur and Toothless does the same.

"Surrender Dagur, you've lost" Hiccup says. Dagur is about to reply when he notices that his ship is the only one left in his armada and all the Dragon Riders and the ships of Berk are surrounding him.

"You've won this time Hiccup, but I will win next time," Dagur says before running towards the edge of the ship.

Toothless fires a plasma blast at Dagur which trips him up before he can get there however and he is grabbed by Windshear's claws.

"You're not going anywhere, brother," Heather says with a smirk while Dagur sulks in anger.

"I promise not to hurt you if you let me go, Heather" Dagur pleads.

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen. You want to hurt my friend Hiccup so I can't let you do that," Heather replies.

"Let's drop him on Stoick's ship Heather. He won't escape from him easily" Astrid says. Heather nods and they go to find his ship.

"Here you are, Stoick, a prisoner for you," Heather says with a smirk.

"Very good work lass-we will make sure he won't escape," Stoick says as he looks at Heather. Heather nods in reply and they all head back to Berk. When they get there Stoick makes an announcement.

"Everyone! We have captured Dagur the Deranged. The Battle is over. Tonight we celebrate!" Stoick bellows and the village cheers. He then turns to Gobber and Spitelout "We will decide what to do with Dagur tomorrow."

Gobber and Spitelout nod in agreement and walk away.

"You did well out there, son. I am proud of you," Stoick says to Hiccup with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Dad" Hiccup replies with a smile. He then leads Toothless away but hears Stoick speak again.

"Do you want to become my heir again, son?" Stoick says. Hiccup turns around and looks at him before replying.

"I don't know, Dad. What about Lothar? He already made me his Heir." Hiccup says before continuing. "Should we bring his village to live here?" Hiccup asks.

"That's a good question. I'll have to think about that first then" Stoick says thoughtfully. "You can live with me again if you want." Hiccup nods in response and they both go with the other dragon riders to the great hall to have something to eat.

The Next Day after Hiccup wakes up in his old house, he goes on a morning flight with Toothless before he goes to have breakfast in the Great Hall. After having breakfast Hiccup goes to the forge and helps Gobber with repairing weapons that were broken in the battle, the previous day. At noon he goes to have lunch in the great hall before Stoick calls him over to his table.

"Hiccup! Come over here! I have a question for you. What should we do with Dagur?" Hiccup looks at him in surprise before answering:

"Shouldn't you ask Heather that? They are brother and sister after all and she might have a better idea than me," Hiccup responds.

"We think she wouldn't want to hear what we had planned to do to him" Stoick replies grimly.

"What did you plan to do to him?" Hiccup asks,

"We had planned to execute him," Stoick replies.

"Yeah-I don't approve of that but I know what you can do to him," Heather says as she walks over to Hiccup.

"What do you think we should do to him, Heather?" Hiccup asks her.

"We should send him to Outcast Island again. He won't escape from there easily. Also, you should send Shattermaster free so he can't use him to escape," Heather replies.

"Won't he just fly back to Outcast island to look for Dagur because he is bonded with him?" Stoick asks.

"No, he won't because he isn't bonded, he is just trained," Heather replies.

Hiccup nods.

"Yeah we can send him there because he doesn't know how to bond with dragons and he escaped with my help," Hiccup agrees.

"Then it is settled. We send him to Outcast Island," Stoick says to Gobber and Spitelout who nod in agreement. Hiccup then leaves the Great Hall after eating. Suddenly Alice runs towards Hiccup with a letter in her hands.

"Hiccup! You need to read this!" she says when she reaches him.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks.

"It is a letter delivered by Terror Mail. Just read it!" Alice replies as she gives the letter to him. The letter read as follows:

"Hiccup, I have been captured along with the other villagers by Alvin the Treacherous before the buildings on the island were burned down by his men. We are relying on you to help us escape. Good luck Hiccup and be careful."

Hiccup looks at Alice "We need to tell Stoick and Viggo about this, we will need their help to get Chief Lothar and the other villagers back from Alvin the treacherous." Hiccup replies. Alice nods in agreement before she goes to write a message to send to Viggo by Terror Mail while Hiccup goes to the Great Hall to show Stoick the letter that he got from Chief Lothar. When he reaches the Great Hall, he walks towards Stoick and shows him the letter. After reading the letter Stoick starts talking.

"We will help you rescue Lothar and his villagers from Alvin the Treacherous" Stoick responds.

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup replies with a smile. He is then approached by Alice "I sent Viggo a message by Terror Mail that asks him to come help us."

"Now we just need to wait for him to get here and we can rescue your dad" Hiccup replies.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Remember to favourite and Review and I will have a new chapter every Tuesday (sometimes I might be able to post chapters sooner. It might happen during the Easter holidays because I don't have college.) I am still undecided if Hiccup should be with Astrid or Chief Lothar's Daughter Alice. What do you think readers? I think you should choose, so leave a review for this chapter with your choice.

Have a nice day! Joshualankamp09


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your Dragon.

[A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story so please don't report me. This is the last actual chapter of the story. So, without further ado, here is the chapter. Enjoy!]

One hour later, on Viggo's Ship…

Viggo onto the deck of his ship and notices a terrible terror flying towards him. He extends his arm and the dragon lands on it. He then takes the message that was attached to his leg and reads it.

"Set sail for Berk!" Viggo commands his crew, who hurry to follow his order. Viggo then goes into the cargo hold and walks up to a cell that contains a Skrill. He opens the cage and the Skrill nuzzles him affectionately. He then leads the Skrill out of the cage.

"What are you planning to do with the Skrill, Viggo?" Ryker who had just entered the room asks.

"I am going to use it to rescue Lothar from Alvin the treacherous if Hiccup's plan fails," Viggo replied.

"How are you going to do that?" Ryker asks as he looks at Viggo with a confused expression on his face.

"I am going to trade the Skrill for Lothar and his villagers and then take the Skrill back secretly before leaving the island. I will need Hiccup to take back my Skrill," Viggo replied. There was a pause and then Ryker nods in agreement before walking out of the room. Viggo leaves the room when he has put the Skrill back in his cage after giving the dragon some fish to eat.

When they reach Berk, the following day, Viggo and Ryker are approached by a ship with the Berk crest on its sail.

"Who are you?" Stoick asks them from the front of the ship.

"I am Viggo Grimborn and this is my brother Ryker," Viggo explained. "We got a message yesterday that Chief Lothar of the Dragon Edge tribe had been captured by Alvin the Treacherous along with the entire village. The message told us to come here because Hiccup Haddock wants us to help him rescue Lothar."

Stoick nods in response before replying. "I am Stoick the Vast. Welcome to Berk! I will go fetch my son for you, in the meantime my brother, Spitelout can show you around."

Both Viggo and Ryker nod in reply and Stoick walks away to find Hiccup while Spitelout leads them on a tour of the island when their ship was docked in Berk's harbour. Stoick first walks into his house to see if Hiccup is there. Not finding him there, he then heads to the Great Hall to see if he is there. On the way to the Great Hall, Stoick looks up and sees a black dragon land near the entrance to the Great Hall and Hiccup climb off the dragon's back.

'Mildew will likely cause trouble when he sees that,' Stoick thinks to himself as he sees the person in question about halfway up the stairs that lead to the Great Hall. Stoick decides to walk faster up the stairs so he can catch up with Mildew.

"You aren't welcome here. You were banished by Stoick!" Stoick hears Mildew say when he reaches the top of the stairs.

"Yes, he was banished by me but I let him stay in my house," Stoick replied. Mildew turns around quickly and looks at Stoick worriedly.

"Chief! I didn't hear you there. I was just talking to Hiccup here…"

He then tries to run away but Stoick grabs him by the collar before he can escape.

"You better not cause trouble Mildew or I will banish you instead!" Stoick growls at him. Mildew nods quickly in response and Stoick lets go of him without warning. Mildew falls on his face and quickly scampers away when he gets up but not before glaring at Hiccup. Stoick then turns to Hiccup. "Are you alright son?" Stoick asks Hiccup and receives a nod in response.

"Ok then, a man called Viggo Grimborn wanted to talk to you. He said he got a letter saying Chief Lothar had been captured by Alvin the Treacherous," Stoick replies.

"Yeah. I wrote the letter and Alice sent it to Viggo" Hiccup says as Stoick looks at him in surprise. He then asks curiously: "Who is Alice?"

"She is Chief Lothar's daughter" Hiccup replied, "and here she is now." Hiccup points at a girl who is walking towards them.

"You must be Alice. I am Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast," Stoick says when Alice walks up to them.

"You are Hiccup's dad? But he looks nothing like you!" Alice says in shock. Hiccup grumbles in response:

"Why does everyone say that? First Harrypanther and now you!" Stoick, Alice and Toothless laugh at this. "Ok Viggo is here now so we can plan on rescuing Lothar and the rest of his village."

Alice nods and they all head towards the dock to tell Viggo and Ryker that they are thinking of a plan. When they are walking towards the dock, they see Viggo and Ryker being led on a tour by Spitelout. Spitelout stops leading them on a tour when he sees them approach.

"Did you want to see me Viggo?" Hiccup asks when he reaches him.

"Yes, I got a letter saying that Alice's father was captured by Alvin the Treacherous, which I presume you sent Hiccup?" Hiccup nods in response. Viggo continues: "I would guess he wants to sell Lothar and his village into slavery so we should go to Outcast Island as fast as possible. We should take something that we can trade for Lothar and his village."

"Or Someone." Viggo looks at Hiccup curiously. Hiccup then elaborates

"We could take Dagur with us, Alvin might want him back as he used to be one of Alvin's guards and he helped us escape. We should also bring along a few ships to carry the villagers back to Berk with us when we leave Outcast Island." Hiccup says.

"You can take as many ships as you need with you, son," Stoick replies as he hears Hiccup's plan.

"Thanks, Dad!" Hiccup replies with a smile.

"Bring Dagur here and load him onto a boat," Stoick says to Spitelout.

"Yes, Chief!" Spitelout replies before rushing off to follow his order. Hiccup then turns to Alice

"We will get your Dad back to Berk, Alice. Don't worry," Hiccup reassures her as he sees her look at him with a worried expression.

"I know we will Hiccup, I'm just worried about what Alvin could be doing to him. He could be ordering his guards to beat him up," Alice replies.

"If he is beaten up, I will make sure Alvin regrets doing it" Hiccup replies with fury brewing in his green eyes which scares Alice a little: she wouldn't want the rage she can see in his eyes to be directed at her.

"Ok," Alice replies. They then proceed to get ready to rescue Lothar.

2 Hours Later...

They had finished getting ready for the rescue mission and had set sail for Outcast Island. They had brought everyone who knew how to fly a dragon along with them. Dagur was chained up in the cargo hold and he had been gagged as he was making threats against Hiccup and Stoick and Berk and the dragon riders. Hiccup was standing near the front of the boat with Toothless asleep beside him. Viggo's ship was accompanying them as he had told Hiccup about his Skrill that he would use to help Lothar and his villagers escape if Alvin wouldn't let them go.

"Outcast Island, on the horizon!" the ship's lookout shouts while looking at Hiccup. "What is the plan when we get there?" the lookout asks Hiccup.

"We will give Alvin, Dagur in exchange for Lothar and his villagers and then return to Berk. If that doesn't work Viggo has a plan to force Alvin to give us Lothar and the villagers back using his Skrill," Hiccup replies. The lookout nods in response and walks back to his lookout position. Hiccup then directs his focus to Outcast Island which is directly in front of them but still about an hour's worth of sailing away.

When they reach Outcast Island and are about to dock the boats, Alvin arrives with some Outcast guards following him as the boats had been spotted and Alvin had found out they were coming.

"Hello, Hiccup. Have you come back to train dragons for me?" Alvin asks when Hiccup walks onto Outcast Island when the boats have been docked.

"No, I am here to get Lothar and his villagers back" Hiccup replied.

"You think I am just going to hand them over to you?" Alvin asks Hiccup.

"Yes. Or are you forgetting that we destroyed Dagur's armada a few days ago? If I could destroy Dagur's armada then what makes you think you can stop me from doing the same to you?" Hiccup asks with a glare at Alvin.

"But you don't have all your dragon riders with you. You only have a Night Fury" Alvin says with a smirk.

"Do I?" Hiccup asks Alvin "If I only have one dragon, then why would I come here now and not at night when Toothless would have an advantage?" Hiccup asks and smirks while Alvin's smirk disappears and a worried expression appears on his face.

Hiccup continues: "Do you want to know why Alvin?" Hiccup asks.

"Why?" Alvin asks with a nervous tone in his voice. "Because I have a prisoner that you might want and a Skrill - a dragon that can fire lightning at you. Something I don't think you would want considering you and your guards are all wearing armour and holding metal weapons." Hiccup states confidently.

"What prisoner?" Alvin asks with piqued interest, although he had a feeling he already knew.

"Dagur the Deranged" Hiccup replies and Alvin's feeling is proved right.

"If you have him with you then I will be fine with giving you Lothar and his villagers back Hiccup. I will also leave Berk alone for good because with you in charge I will never win," Alvin replied.

"You want an alliance with Berk?" Hiccup asks in surprise, for he hadn't expected this to happen.

"Yes, I do. Stoick and I used to be best friends before I was Outcast and now that Berk has dragon riders it will be much harder to attack Berk. So, I will stop trying to take over Berk. I know when I am beaten," Alvin replied genuinely as he knew with Berk having both a Skill and a Night Fury he couldn't win. "Bring out Dagur the Deranged and I will give you Lothar and his villagers back," Alvin replied.

Hiccup turns to Viggo.

"Bring out the prisoner," Hiccup orders Viggo. Viggo nods in response and hurries off to bring out Dagur. Alvin orders some of his guards to bring out Lothar and the rest of his village. When they have all been brought out, Alvin makes an announcement

"Outcasts, from this moment forward the war with Berk is over!" Alvin says and all the Outcast guards cheer loudly in response. Once the cheering from the guards has stopped, Hiccup pushes Dagur forward.

"Here you are Alvin, Dagur the Deranged as promised" Hiccup says as he walks towards Alvin. Dagur, who could now be heard by everyone as his gag had been removed looked at Hiccup.

"Brother! Don't let me go with him! I promise I won't attack you or Berk again! Just take me back with you!" Dagur begs Hiccup as he had heard how the Outcasts torture prisoners, but Hiccup just ignores him and thrusts Dagur towards Alvin who gives him to a guard and Dagur is tied in chains.

"Take him to the prison!" Alvin orders the guard who nods and takes Dagur away, who continues begging for Hiccup to take him back to Berk. Alvin then gives Lothar and his villagers to Hiccup, Viggo and Ryker who load them into the boats. Hiccup then bids farewell to Alvin and they set off back to Berk.

Lothar then turns to Hiccup:

"So what have you been up to these past few days Hiccup?" Lothar asks and Hiccup proceeds to tell him. When he has finished telling him everything, Lothar asks: "What are you going to do now then Hiccup? Are you going to stay on Berk or rebuild Dragon's Edge?"

"I might go and travel the archipelago for a while because I have always wondered where my mother is. I have always been told she was killed in a dragon raid after being taken by a dragon but now that we know that dragons aren't dangerous unless attacked, I wonder where she is and why she hasn't come back."

Lothar looks at him.

"When did your father say she was taken by the dragon?" Lothar asks.

"When I was about a year old," Hiccup replies with a sad expression on his face. "I am going to go look for her" Hiccup says determinedly and he stays silent for the rest of the journey back to Berk.

When he returns to Berk Alice, who had been waiting at the dock when a lookout had spotted the ships returning to Berk. She runs up to Lothar and embraces him.

"I thought Alvin would have beaten you up!" she exclaims when she notices he has no injuries.

"I thought he would have as well, but he was planning on selling us all into slavery and he didn't want us to have bruises or cuts or other injuries," Lothar replied.

"I am glad to see you're ok then," Alice replies with a smile. She then turns to Hiccup and embraces him before kissing him on the lips which causes Hiccup to blush and Lothar watches in amusement. "Thank you, Hiccup, for saving my dad" Alice replies "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Alice asks and smirks as she notices Hiccup gaping like a fish. "Midgard to Hiccup," Alice says as she waves her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

[A/N: In case you are wondering what Alice looks like, she looks like Amy Pond from Doctor Who but is about the same height as Astrid.]

When Hiccup snaps out of his trance-like state, Hiccup then kisses Alice on the lips, much to her surprise and she feels butterflies in her stomach flutter madly and her heartbeat quickens when he kisses her. They break apart for air and both blush while they refuse to look each other in the eye.

"I would be delighted to be your boyfriend Milady," Hiccup replies when he decides to look her in the eye and notices her green eyes. Hiccup displays his lopsided grin and Alice giggles.

"Alright, Lovebirds, that's enough," Lothar says with a smile. "You can kiss on your own time. Hiccup will be leaving on a trip to find his mother and you can come with him then." Lothar replies. Alice looks at Hiccup in surprise.

"You're going on a trip? When did you decide to go on a trip?" Alice asks.

"I decided to go on a trip to find my mother when I was returning to Berk." Hiccup replied, "I thought my mother was killed by a dragon but now that I know that dragons aren't dangerous if you don't provoke them I want to find her." Hiccup replied.

"You should tell your Dad about this plan then," Alice replied. Hiccup nods and goes to find Stoick, who was walking towards the docks as he had been told about the approaching boats but had been busy tidying up after the twins who had let Not So Silent Sven's sheep out of their pens and the sheep had caused a large mess in the village. Hiccup approached him and told him about his plans to find his mother on a trip and Stoick had agreed although they would miss each other, they both wanted to see Valka.

The Following Day…

After the announcement had been made the previous day that Hiccup would be leaving on a trip with Alice (who the village had been told was his girlfriend) to find Valka, almost the whole village had turned up to wish Hiccup and Alice farewell on their journey. Stoick and Lothar had provided them both with supplies for their journey and the moment that they were going to leave had finally arrived.

"Stay safe son," Stoick said when Hiccup had climbed onto Toothless's back.

"I will, Dad. I have Toothless and Alice to look after me," Hiccup replied and Stoick chuckles in response.

"That you do son." He then steps aside to let Lothar talk to Hiccup and Alice. "You better keep her safe, Hiccup or I will have to kill you," Lothar replied with a half stern expression which causes Hiccup to laugh nervously.

"I will sir, but I think I will need protecting from her. She was brave enough to shout at Alvin before." And Stoick and Lothar laugh.

After saying their final goodbyes to their parents, Toothless spreads his wings and takes off into the blue sky with Stoick and Lothar watching as Toothless gets smaller as he gets further and further away.

To be continued in epilogue…

[A/N: So, did you like the last chapter of this story? I hope so. Remember to review and feel free to give suggestions for my next story. Have a nice day! Joshualankamp09.]


	10. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your Dragon.

[A/N: In case you didn't read the summary, this is a continuation of random123games story Banishment. I have been given permission by the author to continue this story so please don't report me. I will try to update every Tuesday but I may not always be able to do so as I am in college and I may have to work on stuff. This is the epilogue of the story so without further ado Enjoy!]

5 years Later…

Hiccup, being followed by his mother on her male Stormcutter which she had called Cloudjumper and Alice on her female Deadly Nadder which she had called Sneaky are on their way back to Berk after they had been living in the Bewilderbeast's nest for the last 5 years. Said Bewilderbeast and the entire nest of dragons was returning to Berk with them after they had defeated Drago Bludvist when he had tried to attack the nest of dragons. Berk was now in view and they headed to Stoick's house.

They land outside and Stoick walked outside when he noticed dragons outside his house.

"Hi, Dad," Hiccup replied when he had taken his mask off.

"Hiccup? You're back!" Stoick exclaims before embracing him.

"Dad! Can't breathe!" Hiccup gasps before Stoick lets go of him sheepishly.

"Sorry, son," Stoick says before he looks at Valka but doesn't recognise her because she is wearing a mask.

"There is someone I want you to meet, Dad," Hiccup says before he takes off Valka's mask.

"Valka?" Stoick gasps in shock.

"Hello Stoick" Valka replies and they both embrace.

[A/N: Did you Enjoy the story? I hope so! Remember to review and feel free to message me with suggestions for my next story. Also a poll will go up where you can vote if I should revise this story or move onto a new story next. Have a nice day! Joshualankamp09.]


End file.
